Sindle Malbec-Amakiir
Sindle is a wood elf, short of stature standing only at 5ft 4 inches. She has long dark walnut colours locks that are tied into a plait that hangs to the centre of her back. She has a vicious looking scar running down the side of her face down past her ear. They celebrate the day of her birth on the tenth day of the Second month. She is happily married to Tennin Malbec-Amakiir. They own a manor house in Penrith which they share with Tasar and Rinya and the twins. She and Tennin recently adopted Elan 'Mouse' Malbec Amakiir a six year old that Tennin found surrounded by undead in an abandoned city alone scared and starving. He brought her home to bring back to full health, the two soon realised she was family and formally adopted her. She is wearing expensive well-made clothing, well taken care off but it is by no means new. She has half plate armour which has the armour she once fought in, but had a black cloak with her family sigil emblazoned on it. She proudly wears a ring on her right hand. It is a ornately Carved Wyvern bone ring with elvish script which says “from the southern forests to the northern mountains I’ll remain by your side.” There is also a wedding ring of beautiful sapphire and diamond. She carries her fathers greatsword made of Noire Ore. Near the hilt of the sword is scratched eight names. Her mothers, her brothers and hers. She can be seen in battle in Half plate armour with a White right Gauntlet. Very early on the she was taught to protect her clan and to work with the other parts of the family both on the battlefield or at home to ensure they Malbec clan and those that they were entrusted the safety of were safe. This forms the basis of her Paladin Oath to Torm. As a child no special compensation was given because she was a Lady of the Malbec clan but she became renowned within the clan for not flinching in the heat of battle no matter what they were facing. As a lady, she of course is never wrong. Sindle was the youngest of 7 and the only girl, whilst her brother was expected to bear the brunt of lordship she was still treated and trained as if she would be the taking over, her days were spent training to fight and learning the ways of the pact. Her clan was decimated by Frost Giants. For two years she was believed to be the last of her clan. The remnants of her clan were hidden in the Fey. Sindle has a falcon she called Hyrak. Hyrak is a majestic grey falcon with purple flecks on his wings. Hyrak, for the most part takes care of himself but likes to sit on the bookcase in their dining room overseeing the house. Sindles father’s sword was since repaired. It is a jet black great sword made of Noir Ore; a rare metal and difficult to work with. The sword itself has a black and red hilt with the Malbec emblem. At the top of the blade where the blade meets the hilt there are eight names scratched into the blade. Her father’s sword is the family sword of the Malbec clan and has been handed down from generation to generation. This has been wielded by the leader of the Malbec clan for centuries. This sword is known to be particularly effective against giants. It is a Giant Slayer Greatsword. This is the sword she wielded as she ran into the battle to retake the Malbec lands, armies and her friends at her back. They stood firm and held the line as the moved forward to prevent a Tiefling who had organised the giants to reawaken the Titans. They fought hard slaying hundreds of giant and returning the Titans to stone leaving Sindle to do battle with the Tiefling. In this battle Tennin fell seeming dead. Sindle felled the Tiefling rushing to Tennins side, crying out at the realisation as to what this war had actually cost her. Torm appeared to her returning the life to Tennin and a divine light washing over her as Torm remade her from his ward to a Paladin. He also allowed her on this day once a year to be able to talk with Hyrak her brother. Category:Player Character